Sorpresa!
by Ariadna
Summary: un fic sin pies ni cabeza... tres parejas, Hikari POV... ^^


**SORPRESA!**

_Por: Ariadna._

Abracé a Wallace de inmediato... Ah, había extrañado el contacto con él...

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? - lo interrogué, mientras lo hacía pasar al departamento. - ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías? ¿Por cuanto tiempo te quedarás?

-Una pregunta a la vez. - me replicó, sonriendo. - Vine porque los extrañaba a todos, Hikari. No le avisé a nadie porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, ¿Ah qué fue de las buenas? - bromeó, a la vez que soltaba su bolso en el suelo y se ponía cómodo en el sofá a mi lado. - Y me quedaré por una semana completa.

-¿Sólo una semana? - me quejé. Demasiado poco para mí. - Pero...

-Lo siento, por ahora no puedo más que eso.

-Lo sé.

Pasamos a la cocina por algo de beber. Aún no podía creer que lo tenía enfrente de mí, habían sido dos largos meses desde la última vez... 

-¿Y Takeru? - me preguntó.

-Está pasando la tarde con Yamato. - expliqué, con una sonrisa. - Estaremos los dos solos por largo rato…

Él me miró, sabiendo a lo que me refería, pero sus ojos predicaban una negativa.

-Sabes que no es justo para él si hacemos eso.

-Sí, pero...

-Quieres mucho a Takeru, ¿No?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Ese no es el punto. También te quiero a ti.

-Y yo a ti, - me respondió, rápido. - Lo sabes.

-¿Entonces por qué no?

-¿Acaso Takeru y tú lo hacen a mis espaldas?

-No...

-¿Por qué insistes en algo que no es justo para él? Las reglas las pusimos hace mucho.

Lancé un respingo.

-No me gusta esa regla.

-¿Por que te restringe el sexo?

-Hum.

-¿Que le diríamos a Takeru después? - él insistió.

-Deja de hacerte el santo, suenas como si no quisieras acostarte conmigo.

-¡No estoy loco, claro que quiero!

-¿Cuál es el 'pero'? - ahora insistí yo.

-No es lo justo. - negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por que tanta ansiedad?

Bajé la vista. No quería decirle ahora... Era una sorpresa para después, pero supongo que tal vez me iría mejor siendo honesta...

-Estoy embarazada.

Lo sorprendí. Se quedó callado y choqueado por un buen rato.

-¿Wallace...?

-¿Es de Takeru o mío? - reaccionó.

-No lo sé... ¿Importa?

-Supongo que no...

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Podemos hacer el amor ahora?

Él parpadeó.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu embarazo?

-Que cuando esté con el estómago gigante a causa del bebé no podré acostarme con ninguno de los dos. - respondí, finalmente.

-Eres una adicta al sexo, ¿Lo sabes?

Me ruboricé.

-Ustedes me hicieron adicta.

Se rió.

-¿Es nuestra culpa?

-Sólo tengo relaciones cuando tú estás aquí. Aún viviendo en el mismo techo que Takeru no lo hacemos hasta que tú llegas de visita...

-Lo sé.

Suspiré. Él no quería dar su brazo a torcer... ¡Maldito!

Wallace notó mi gesto y sonrió más.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Takeru y le dices que estoy aquí?

Mi rostro se iluminó.

-¡Es cierto!

Corrí hasta el teléfono y marqué el número de Yamato. Tenía tal urgencia que no esperé que me lo colocaran en el auricular y le dejé recado. Él entendería.

Veinte minutos después, más una pequeña conversación sobre aviones y ropa de niños, Takeru ya estaba aquí.

Lo abracé y besé tiernamente para agradecerle el apuro. Él besó a Wallace con la misma intensidad.

-¡Te extrañábamos! - le declaró, pasándole su mano por la mejilla. 

-Y yo a ustedes. - Wallace respondió. - Pero no te preocupes, que con un bebé en camino, apresuraré mi cambio a Japón para lo más pronto posible.

Asentí complacida.

-¿Bebé? - repitió Takeru, sin entender.

Me miró, curioso.

-¿Cómo? - Wallace también posó su mirada en mí. - ¿No le dijiste?

-Era una sorpresa...

-¡Pues es genial! - exclamó Takeru, volviéndome a abrazar. - ¿Es de Wallace o mío?

-No lo sé. - volví a decir. - ¿Importa?

-En realidad no...

-Ok, - me giré a Wallace. - ¿Podemos ir todos al cuarto ahora?

Él soltó una carcajada, Takeru sólo alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué tan desesperada?

-Trauma de embarazo. - replicó Wallace.

Yo lancé un bufido ante el comentario.

-¡Dentro de unos meses tendré una panza enorme y no podré hacer nada, mientras ustedes quedarán libres de hacer lo que les plazca entre los dos!

-¿O sea que podemos hacerlo sin ti? - cuestionaron.

-No se los voy a prohibir... ¡Eso si que no sería justo!

-Entonces necesita mucho buen sexo como recompensa por la amabilidad. - Wallace miró a Takeru. - ¿No te parece?

-Claro, todo por la futura mamá...

Uno me tomó en brazos a la vez que el otro habría las puertas camino a la habitación que los tres compartíamos.

Hoy sería una tarde para recordar...

**FIN.**


End file.
